Todo lo que ya no importa
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: ¿Qué importa si va a durar para siempre o si esto es el adiós, o si está pensando en ella mientras me abraza contra su cuerpo de una manera tal que me hace pensar que no me va a dejar ir jamás? SKxAH,Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Detective Conan que verán a continuación me pertenece en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo relación alguna con esta maravillosa (y a veces insoportable, no hay que negarlo) web que es fanfiction. Net, por lo que mis fics no tienen más mérito que proporcionar alojo a mi tiempo libre y¿Porqué no? Entretenimiento a quien les resulte divertidos. En fín, no hay ningún fin de lucro en todo esto ni tampoco pretendo divagar información pirata acerca el fantástico mundo que ha creado Aoyama Gosho.

**Summary:** ¿Qué importa si va a durar para siempre o si esto es el adiós, o si está pensando en ella mientras me abraza contra su cuerpo de una manera tal que me hace pensar que no me va a dejar ir jamás? **Oneshot**

**Notas:** Bueno señores, mi primer fic de DC. El background de la historia ocurre un tiempo después de que todo acabe, Conan y Ai regresan a su forma original y Sinichi no termina de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Como es usual, no apto para diabéticos de corazón ;)

**Todo lo que ya no importa**

_By Momo Cicerone_

No sé qué es, pero se siente extraño y, curioso como es, se siente bien. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, y siento el calor que su palma infunde sobre mi piel, la fuerza de esa mano masculina contra mi rostro, presionando cariñosamente, protegiendome de todo mal. Subo el recorrido de su brazo y cubro sus dedos con los míos, pequeños en comparación. Me entrelazo lánguidamente entre la longitud y fuerza de sus miembros, sintiendo que, aún en la noche más fría, podré encontrar abrigo en él.

Shinichi me mira, pero yo mantengo los ojos cerrados, sumida en el silencio taimado de la oscuridad. No dice nada. nunca dice nada. El silencio es un acuerdo mudo entre nosotros. A veces me mira como si todo estubiese a punto de acabar, o se acerca a mí y me toma en brazos para alzarme hacia el punto más alto del cielo. Otras, simplemente, besa fraternalmente mi frente, da media vuelta y sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí, todo en silencio. Entre nosotros parece no existir lugar para las aclaraciones, o las falsas promesas de un posible futuro estable entre los dos. Tal vez es por eso que se está tan a gusto. Tal vez la ausencia de palabras es lo que nos mantiene tan unidos, lo que ha logrado tejer millares de pequeños lazos que, aunque muy quebrantables, son tantos, que parece que nunca van a terminar de romperse, que estamos unidos de pies a cabeza, del cuerpo al alma. Es tal vez, esta ausencia de mentiras lo que nos mantiene juntos.

Su otra mano toma mi mejilla izquierda y mi rostro es abarcado por la calidez de su gesto. Abro lentamente mis ojos, y, mientras me pierdo en la laguna profunda de sus ojos azules, siento que daría igual si se cayese el cielo o se derrumbase la tierra y nos aplastase a todos, porque junto a él, nada malo puede pasarme. Se siente tan extraño encontrar tanta seguridad en alguien, sentir que junto a él, nada puede salir mal. Porque a su lado, todo está tan erróneo y tan correcto a la vez. Porque, en compañía, no hace faltar saber quién es quién, ni definir un "nosotros". Se está tan bién que a veces, asusta, el tener que afrontar el mundo cuando no está a mi lado.

Me acerca a su pecho y sus brazos rodean mis hombros, protectores. Descanso mi rostro en su cuello, mientras me sumerjo en la familiar escencia de su cuerpo y siento los latidos de su corazón palpitar ritmicamente en mi oido. Todo en él influye vida. Su calidez de hombre, la seguridad que brinda su sola presencia, las ganas de hundirme en su pecho y simplemente sentirme viva una vez más. Se siente tan bién y mi cuerpo se amolda tan bien al suyo que no puedo dejar sorprenderme con lo natural que es estar junto a él, ajustarme su abrazo con tanta facilidad que a veces pienso que nací para estar ahí, que pertenezco a ese maravilloso espacio donde se habita entre sus brazos. Rodeo fuertemente su cintura, aniquilando la distancia interpuesta entre el mismo aire que respiramos, intentando por todos los medios hacer eterno este momento, o simplemente morime ahí mismo, y no tener que soportar otra vez verle salir por esa puerta. Él hunde la nariz en mi cabello y aspira fuertemente mi aroma. ¿Para recordarlo siempre, me pregunto? Una parte de mí ruega que sea para reconocerlo de ahora en adelante, y a otro pedazo de mí... realmente ya no le importa.

Ya poco importa cuando sabes que ya ha terminado, o que está a punto de terminar definitavente. En serio¿Qué importa si va a durar para siempre o si esto es el adiós, o si está pensando en ella mientras me abraza contra su cuerpo de una manera tal que me hace pensar que no me va a dejar ir jamás¿Y de qué vale pensar en lo que pasaría si realmente llegara a funcionar? Pensar en que la edad podría ser un problema, o si todo esto no es más que una casual obsesión mutua, o si nos merecemos el infierno por romper a un Ángel. ¿Hace falta pensar en todo lo que ya no importa? Si todo ya no importa cuando él afloja el abrazo y me toma por la barbilla, y sus ojos brillan más que nunca antes de acercarse más a mí, y siento su aliento tibio sobre mis labios, y su boca se funde sobre la mía y siento su calidez sobre mí, y yo me derrito entre sus brazos.

No, todo ya no importa, cuando me mira así, cuando me aferra a su regazo y me besa como nunca me han besado antes.

Sí, ya nada importa.

Pero quisiera que...

--

_Pretende que no le importa, pero no es así. Sé que esto no es correcto, que no tengo ningún derecho a volver otra vez y tomarla entre mis brazos, de llenarla de ilusiones calladas y romper sus alas para jalarla rudamente a la realidad. ¿Debería marcharme? El más básico sentido de la decencia me grita que sí, que debo besar su frente una vez más y salir de esa puerta definitivamente. Suena tan fácil, tan correcto... tan cruel. Suena incluso inhumano, pensar en dejarla así, cuando lo único que me pide ---no, cuando inlcuso no me pide nada a cambio, cuando se conforma con que me acerque a ella y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, acercarla a mí y sentir que todo está bien en el mundo. Todo en el más taimado silencio. ¿Cómo decir adiós si nunca me ha pedido que me quede¿Y cómo poder alejarme yo, una vez que me mira con esos ojos grisáceos que me roban el alma, me llevan al cielo y me acercan un poco más al infierno? _

_Me abraza con fuerza, con determinación, con esperanza callada. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura sin intención de dejarme ir. No hay palabras ni reproches, pero me ofrece una opción, una vida, un mundo por delante, me ofrece todo lo que ella representa sin decir una palabra, e, ingenua como es, intenta hacerme creer que no le importaría si yo decidiese besar su frente una vez más y salir por esa puerta definitivamente. Ingenua, vulnerable, incluso más que Ran. Ingenua por creer que podría salir de su vida y pretender que nunca la conocí, que podría olvidarme del suave roce de sus dedos, de la textura de su cabello castaño, del deje de ironía y superioridad de su voz, del camino a la perdición al que conduce sus ojos, y la calidez que infunden sus labios tímidos. _

_Me inclino a besarla y, vulnerable como es, sucumbe en mis brazos. Sus brazos se cuelgan de mi cuello, y yo logro rodear su cintura para acercarla aún más a mí. Todo parece tan claro, tan bien, tan perfecto que no debería estar mal. Pero lo está. La abrazo y sé que no es correcto, la beso y sé que está mal. Sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerle, y que hay alguien ahí afuera que ambos no soportaríamos herir. ¿Es tan errado esto que siento¿Qué ha hecho ella para merecer esto¿Y qué he hecho yo, para merecerlas a las dos? Debería romper su corazón, y hacer que me odie, o rompernos el corazón a los tres, y acabar con esto de una buena vez. No sé a qué he venido. Si a despedirme, a quedarme, a agradecer o a pedir disculpas. Pero ella está allí, y teniéndola en frente, sólo me nace acercarme y mantenerla entre mis brazos. _

_Nuestros labios se separan, y ella me sonríe. ¿Y pretendo irme yo así, y matar esa sonrisa, llevarme un pedazo de ella que sé que nunca me dejará, y que nunca volverá a ser parte de ella? No me lo perdonaría jamás. Shiho es mucho más que una expresión fría tras un cerebro calculador: tiene calidez. Es más humana de lo que nadie podría sospechar. La observo, conforme en estos momentos de felicidad robada, y tengo que morder mi lengua para no pronunciar las tres palabras que, nacidas de mi pecho, destrozarían para siempre esta ilusión. _

_El reloj en la pared anuncia la hora de mi partida, y yo, abatido, no puedo hacer más que admitir mi derrota. Sin embargo, cuando mis labios terminar de posar el habitual dulce beso en su frente, ella me toma del hombro y, abriendo el portal hacia la muerte que representan sus ojos, susurra, por primera vez, las palabras que han de hacer que todo ya no importe:_

---

-Quédate.

Mi voz es apenas un murmullo audible. Él me mira, con una leve expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos. No debí haber dicho eso. Me maldigo internamente por haber roto el voto de silencio entre nosotros y haber destruido las bases de nuestra... ¿relación? Sea lo que fuere, ya estaba hecho. Me siento _tan_ tonta. Creyendo que, tal vez, podría ser, queriendo tener un poco más a sabiendas de que no tengo derecho siquiera a pedirlo. Él me mira y, por Dios, no dice nada. Y yo temo que esto sea el final, que después de esto ya no haya mañana.

Tras lo que parece haber sido una eternidad, un amago de sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y asiente. ¡Me asiente¿Es eso lo que creo que significa? Bah, da igual, porque, aunque ya no haya un mañana, Sinichi me ha sonreído hoy, y eso es suficiente.

---

_Asiento y ella vuelve a hundir el rostro en mi cuello. Empiza a temblar de pies a cabeza y oigo un sollozo ahogado. Está llorando. Mi hombro se humedece con sus lágrimas y yo siento que me muero. Está llorando. La gran Shiho es, en estos momentos, nada más que mi pequeña Ai, llorando entre mis brazos porque he de hacerle compañía esta noche. _

_¿Y qué importa si el cielo se cae, o el suelo se derrumba¿Y qué más dá si esto es el fín, si todo ya no importa?_

** Fin **

**Aclaraciones:** Soy partidaria del Sinichi/Ran **Canon**, pero cada vez que veo DC, no puedo evitar enamorarme un poco más de Ai Haibara, me gusta como personaje incluso más que Ran, y su crush por Shinichi es cada día más obvio (al menos, así lo veo yo). Ayer terminé de ver el capítulo 345 (sí, voy lenta) y no me pude resistir escribir este fic. Si el S/S será imposible al final de la historia, al menos podré conformarme escribiendo un fic.

Acerca del fic, la frase "_alguien ahí afuera que ambos no soportaríamos herir_" se refiere, obviamente, a Ran Mouri. El sentimiento es mutuo porque Ai (O Shiho, da igual) respeta mucho a Ran, además que Ran le ha salvado la vida en el capítulo mencionado arriba. Supongo que habrá mentes perversas que se imaginan a Shinichi y Shiho en una relación... digamos... carnal, sin embargo, en mi fic, los dos comparten un sentimiento contra el que luchan (inexitosamente) por mantener a raya. Shinichi tampoco a aclarado las cosas con Ran, por lo que su relación con ella también es algo complicada. Tampoco es que el chico sea un cretino aprovechador, sino que a veces, te enamoras de dos, y por no querer herir a ninguna, acabas hecho un bollo. El "Quédate" tampoco quiere decir que vayan a pasar una noche de pasión desmedida, sino que han cruzado una linea que sólo hará más difíciles las cosas en la relación.

Y bien, lo confieso, este fic no tenía pretención de terminar así. Iba a ser un angst cortísmo que terminaba en "Pero quisiera que..." , pero no podía dejar a Shinichi con la imagen de sinverguenza. Ahá. Pues eso es todo,no hay continuación.Cualquier cosa, el botoncito de los revis está allá abajo. Es mi primer fic de un anime, así que me gustaría saber su opinión. Si mejor me largo de vuelta al Harry Potter o si pruebo suerte otra vez. Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
